


Ryan and the First Mission

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Spirits, parasona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Day three. Has it really been three days? Either way, its Monday and Ryan is still getting used to the colorful creatures her eyes were once blind to. As a newbie to the world of ghosts, spirits, and spectral business, Ryan has a lot of catching up to do with her new after school class: Ghostbusting.





	1. READY PLAYER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to OneThreateningAcronym/apollosprophet for allowing joint custody with her ocs! <3
> 
> Eventually I may slide this into a series, but I hate jumping the gun and immediately making things into series so in the meantime HERE IS THIS.

Words and voices echoed off the walls. No teachers to stop talking during class. Lunch, was its own category entirely. A time for students to unhinge and take a break from their full-time job of being a high schooler. The scent of pizza and garlic wafted through the cafeteria. Ryan plopped down at her usual round table in the corner near the back. Setting down her purple and silver striped lunch box, Ryan stared at the line of students waiting to snag their meal. It wrapped around some tables and out into the hall. Pizza day and chicken day were only the few times she'd see her classmates bolt out of the room so quickly for food.

Ryan started unpacking her lunch. A pudding cup. Baggie of oatmeal cookies. A creamer packet. Grilled cheese that was now kinda soggy. And chips. She frowned. Where the heck did the creamer come from??? She examined it and munched on a couple of chips before the CLUNK next to her startled her.

"So this is where you sit." Jess said, dropping into her seat. She grinned. "Hi-ya Ryan."

Ryan slowly pulled out another chip and ate it. "Sometimes," she grabbed another, "So, what's with the whole....sitting here deal."

Jess lightly punched Ryan's shoulder. "Because why not. Us specs gotta stick together."

"You don't wear glasses."

Jess leaned on her arm, unamused. "That was almost funny enough to make me laugh. Except not really. That was a terrible joke."

“Maybe you need glasses after all, if you can't see how funny that joke was.” Ryan took a swig of water.

“Part of me regrets sitting here now.”

Ryan shrugged and took a bite of her grilled cheese. “You chose to sit here,” she raised an eyebrow, “Why did you sit here?”

Jess tugged at the cheese bridge slowly drooping between her mouth and pizza slice. “Mmm, Lucinda,” she took another bite, “wants us at the shop after school.”

Ryan pulled her soggy grilled cheese free from its plastic prison. “The antique place?” She bit into her sandwich, mentally noting to wake up earlier and allow the sandwich to cool next time before shoving its steamy cheese gooness into a baggie.

“Mhm,” Jess took another gulp of her milk, “probably to give you a better rundown of spec business.” She shrugged. “May involve a mission, who knows.”

Ryan slowly took another bite of her sandwich. She chewed, staring at Jess before swallowing. “Missions? Like the religious kind? Are you guys secretly part of a cult?”

Jess snorted. “None of the above.” She stabbed her spoon in the watery veggie grave. Her eyes wandered over to the cookies hanging out by Ryan’s lunchbox. “Are those homemade?”

Ryan nodded as she took a swig of tea. “Made ‘em the other day.” She broke open the baggie and shook it at Jess. “Want one?”

In seconds Jess was already munching away, a chunk of cookie missing in her hand. “Mmm,” she nodded in approval, “you,” she took another bite, “I like you.”

* * *

 

Ms. P tapped the board with her chalk. “There were a lot of revolutions, we had one, the French had two. Lots of conflict.” She quickly scribbled a guillotine on the board. “After the French helped us with our revolution, they were broke. Now, bread was a food staple and their government just kept taxing their country. People were starving. Who can tell me what their queen, Marie Antoinette said in response?”

A couple of hands shot up.

Ms. P pointed to a kid near the back. “Ms. Jones.”

“Let them eat cake.”

Ms. P grinned. “Did you know she never actually said that? The phrase was based off of a rumor to rile up the citizens.” She continued to rattle on about how guillotine happy the French became. So much so that their person who even started it all was beheaded himself.

Ryan rubbed her eye with her knuckle. Her eyes shifted to Tristan, his head was already dropping. Figures.

Ms. P clapped her hands. “All righty! It’s time to pair up for worksheets!” Chairs squeaked and voices started overtaking the room.

Ryan watched as Tristan’s head dropped further. She rolled her eyes and gathered her things. She dragged her chair over to him and sat down. “Dude,” she lightly tapped his leg with her foot. He immediately straightened.

“I’m awake.” He blinked and stared at Ryan sitting across from him. “Oh, it's just you.”

“Hi to you too.”

Ms. P cleared her throat and placed their worksheet packets on the desk. She nodded to them and continued passing out packets. Ryan swore she saw a twinkle in their teacher’s eye. Her eyes narrowed. She reaaaaaaally didn’t like that.

Tristan’s tapping pencil brought her back to the packet. She stared at him. “You didn’t take notes did you.”

His pencil stopped tapping as his lips thinned. “Could I borrow-”

Ryan flipped through her notebook and dropped it on the desk. “We’ll use them, but no copying right now.”

They quietly zipped through the first couple pages until Tristan spoke again. “Don’t go straight home after school.”

Ryan stopped. “Is it ‘cause of the whole...Antique thing?”

His pencil paused on the page. He stared at her, eyes narrowed. “How did you-”

“Jess and I have lunch together.”

“Oh,” jealousy clearly coated his tone, “lucky.”

Ryan shrugged her shoulders and answered two more questions. “Not my fault you’re taking French during 3rd period.”

He stopped writing mid-sentence and stared at her, his face in full-mock offense. “ _Excuse_ you, I have it 2nd period.”

She grinned. “Oh my god, I didn’t think-” she covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Tristan refocused on the worksheet and mumbled under his breath. Before Ryan could clarify his grumbles, the bell rang.

**_BRING_ **

Ms. P stood as students quickly stuffed their belongings into their bags. “If you’re finished, leave your worksheets on my desk. This assignment is due tomorrow so make sure to not forget it!”

Ryan pulled her backpack straps over her shoulders as Tristan scrambled to finish one more question. “I thought we were meeting after school.”

He stared at his paper, then at Ryan, before he began cleaning off his desk. “Right.”

“Do you guys take the bus or walk or-”

He stood, flinging his backpack over one shoulder. He grunted as it smacked his back. “Walk, usually.” He shrugged. “Sometimes Jess will bring her bike.” They followed the stream of students speed walking through the halls.

Ryan followed him through the hallway, weaving through upperclassmen, until she noticed her locker. “I’ll meet you outside!” She didn’t wait for a response as she quickly spun the combination and opened her locker. She pulled out the unessentials, finished assignments and books she wouldn’t need until tomorrow on the shelves, swapping them for her lunchbox and due homework. She looked up and jumped back. A bright red frog croaked at her. Its tongue flew out, missing her face by an inch, and retracted. Pale blue smoke was soon swallowed by the amphibian.

Ryan blinked. “Uh, hi?” It croaked in response. Red smoke curled off its body. Her gut twisted in knots as someone stomped loudly down the hallway.

Jess jumped beside her. “Did ya forget something?” She asked beaming at her. Ryan pointed at the frog inside her locker. Jess’ lips curled down. “Oh, yeah.” Her voice was abnormally quiet. “Dissections were today.” She clicked her tongue and shrugged. “Can’t do anything about it unfortunately.” She held her hand out, palm up to the frog. “C’mon lil guy, let’s take you somewhere with a better view.”

It hopped onto Jess’ palm and it was then Ryan noticed the frog’s missing hind legs. “Did it have its legs torn off?” She whispered in horror.

Jess shook her head. “Nah, it’s a ghost is all.” She held the frog close to her chest. “You got everything?”

Ryan cleared her throat and kicked the locker door shut behind her. She swung her bag onto her back. “I think so.”

Jess gripped Ryan’s shoulder and squeezed. “Tristan and I got you, alright? We’re a team now. He and I have been doing this for _years._ It’s a little overwhelming so if you need to hang back or anything we got you. Deal?”

“I-” Ryan took a deep breath to clear her head. “Yeah, thank you.”

Jess winked in response and pulled Ryan into a side hug. “Well, c’mon then newbie, let’s go see Lucinda!” The ghost frog croaked in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the nerds! Aside from the bonus chapter I did recently, I haven't messed with them in AGES. Clearly I need to remedy that. Wrote most of this while a few thousand feet in the air. Plane trips are a great way to focus on your writing when internet isn't an option and you forgot to carry your DS with you haha.


	2. The Bountiful Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the Antique Shop.

Ryan adjusted her backpack straps as they walked. Her eyes wandered to people's yards with grass on the edge of being considered too high by city law. Patches of clovers, dandelions, and wild violets poked through the mass of green. A serpent like spirit, smoking pale yellow wove through the grass and curled up on a small boulder in the sunlight. The boulder opened up a dozing eye, looked at it in consideration, and resumed sleeping. Ryan walked faster.

Jess looked backed and smiled as Ryan fell in step beside her. "How's the sight seeing?" She asked. The ghost frog, still propped on her shoulder, croaked in response.  
  
Ryan pointedly kept her face forward, away from the passing houses and the creatures that took refuge in the front yards. "They sure are sights." She nodded. Her lips thinned. "Mmmhmmm."  
  
Tristan, still ahead of them both slowed his pace slightly. "You'll get used to it." The tone in his voice had Ryan narrow skeptical eyes at him.

“I’m callin' bs.”

"Keep callin'," Tristan said, his voice tired, "they'll send you directly to voicemail."

Ryan straightened her back and pulled her smart phone out of her pocket. She pressed it to her ear. "Hello BS? Yeah it's Ryan again. That fool in history class is telling me lies now." She mocked a gasp. "What! No!" She stepped to the side of the sidewalk. "Yes!" She returned to the middle. "I see, I see."

Jess covered her mouth with her fist to suppress a her snort. Tristan leaned his head back. "Are you done?"  
  
Ryan's gaze shifted to him. "Yeah, I gotta go. History Fool can hear you. Call you later BS." She shoved her phone back into her pocket and [ hummed to herself ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDh94SEGBQA).

They stayed silent as they walked. Ryan continued to hum a show tune neither Tristan nor Jess recognized.  
  
"So," Tristan said, breaking the silence and Ryan's humming, "where'd the frog come from?"  
  
"Ryan's locker." Jess patting the ghost frog on the head. It chirped.

“Can confirm.” Ryan nodded.

Tristan looked over at the frog again. “Are you sure it's safe to,” he gestured to Jess’ shoulder, “carry it? Don’t frogs like secret poison or something?”

“Only the brightly colored-oh,” Ryan stared at the ghost frog as its chest puffed up a little.

Jess sighed. “Those frogs only live in the rainforest ya knuckleheads. Ghost Frog here was one of those frogs you see in ponds.”

“And the kind that are dissected in biology.” Ryan muttered.

Tristan’s gaze shifted from the frog to Ryan. “Aren’t the frog dissections _next_ week? And I’m pretty sure they’re embalmed or something before the schools get them.”

Everyone looked back at the frog still perched on Jess’ shoulder. “Mystery frog.” Jess said as it gave a hardy ribbit.

Ryan clasped her hands together. “So,” she tapped her hands against her chin, “how often do you two go to that antique store?”

“More often than you go to that diner down the road.” Tristan said, “Probably.”

“Speaking of which,” she ran forward a bit, spun on her toes, and started walking backwards, “why _did_ you follow me for that unspecific amount of time?”

Tristan’s head drooped. “I thought, we were done with this.”

Jess grinned. "Tell her Tristan."  
  
He side eyed her, rolled his eyes and let his gaze fall on Ryan. "Remember when Jack was taken to the nurse's office after reading your journal?"  
  
Ryan stopped walking. She shoved her hands into her hoodie's pouch. "How could I forget?" Jess' eyes shifted from Ryan and Tristan.  
  
Tristan's jaw set as he thought through his next words carefully. "Ever since then, I thought your journal was a dangerous tool. Wasn't sure how it didn't affect you or how far along you were to becoming a spectral. I wanted to make sure it didn't happen again so-"  
  
"You followed me." Ryan pulled a worn necklace case out of her pouch and smacked it with her other hand. "You could've just talked to me dude." She opened the case and pulled out an old fountain pen. "And this is my 'tool', not the journal. That's journal I used to only write with this pen in."  
  
The ghost frog croaked. Jess stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. "Well, that solves that mystery."

Tristan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you know what your tool does?"  
  
Ryan returned the pen to its case and shoved it into her pouch. "Kinda. Inkwell still hasn't given me the full deets yet, but I'm pretty sure that as long as I'm writing the words, it doesn't affect me."  
  
Jess gasped. Teal smoke blossomed off her shoulders. "You met your spirit!!"  
  
Ryan stepped back. "Yes?" Jess looked to Tristan and grinned.

Tristan took a step back. "No. Do not bring him out."  
  
Jess shoulders drooped slightly. "Well, obviously not here. Duh. Don't even have my tool with me."  
  
Ryan's eyes shifted between them. "Don't bring who out?"  
  
Jess stepped to Ryan's side and pulled her into a one armed hug. "My spirit of course!" Jess spun and grabbed Ryan's arm before pulling her along like a rag doll. "C'mon! We'll show you the crew!"  
  
Tristan stood on the sidewalk, baffled for a couple seconds before rushing after them. "Jess, no! Do not let him out **_again_ **!"

* * *

 

Golden lettering glistened in the sunlight as the trio approached. _The Bountiful Chalice_ read on the shop window. Below the golden letters was an old cup embroidered with jewels overflowing with coins. A stick stuck out of the cup. Underneath it was a sword on display in the window.  
  
"Where does she get this stuff?" Ryan asked as they approached the door.  
  
Jess patted her jeans and pulled her bag off her back. "Half of it’s tools, you know." She said, digging into her bag before pulling out a lanyard, "Aha!" She flipped through her keys, pushed it into the keyhole, and unlocked the door.  
  
"And trust me," Tristan said as they walked through the storefront, "you don't want to know."  
  
Ryan's hands were in her hoodie's pouch again. "Uh huh."

Dust hung in the air as streams of sunlight poured into the shop. Ryan stared at the cramped shelves of knickknacks and tables covered with overpriced antiques. Besides Tristan and Jess’ creaking footsteps on the hardwood floors, all was quiet. Ryan half expected a spirit to pop out from behind a bone china tea set, grin at her, and tell her the secrets of the store. Her hand, still hiding in her hoodie’s pouch, popped open the necklace case and grasped the pen inside.

Words and splatters of ink drained the color from the store. Inkwell stood, wings folded into a cloak, ink pooling at the corner of his beak. “ _Caveat Emptor_ . Watch who you trust, Ryan. You’re in _her_ lair now.”

Ryan frowned at him. “What’s that supposed-” she blinked. The room was void of ink, “-to mean?” She spun in a circle and stopped upon seeing Tristan and Jess’ concerned faces. “What?”

Tristan leaned over to Jess’ ear. “I think she was talkin’ shit about us.”

Ryan clicked the necklace case shut and didn’t remove her hands from her pouch. “You gonna show me your spirits? Or what?”

Jess grinned as Tristan’s shoulders sank. “Yes!” “No.”

Jess spun around and moved behind the counter. “This way!” She called back as she parted the curtains hanging over the doorframe behind the counter.

Tristan sighed and followed. “You had to remind her.” He paused with his hand raised, parting the curtain, and looked back at Ryan. Orange energy rolled off his shoulders. “C’mon let’s get this over with.”

Ryan sped across the floor, the boards under her sneakers creaking under her weight. He stood to the side, holding the curtain open for her as she ducked through. The pale blue curtains fell back into place, hiding the storefront. Ryan chewed on her tongue. Tristan moved past her and climbed the stairs. Wooden steps creaked under her feet as she slowly took her time up the staircase. Her eyes drank in the splashes of color from paintings hung in uniform above the railing. The five she passed dripped a color of the rainbow either running down or pooling at the bottom and stretching up.[ Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue. ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0d/e3/3a/0de33a782d434ed5df2ac31f509752f1--easy-abstract-paintings-modern-paintings.jpg)

At the top of the stairs was a large, yellowing map pinned with bright red thumbtacks against the wall. [ Light blue florals patterned wallpaper ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQKvP_F2vuLnKtjNahUcIcCd3HzIWx7qAfeaBxiyr2KTBVW6ouE) wrapped around the mouth of the top of the stairs and lead into the next room. The blue against the white background reminded Ryan of the bone china tea set downstairs. Ryan’s eyes watched the leaves curl and vines wrap around each other until one vine lead to a blooming lily. She tore her eyes away from the dozens of wall lilies to what she assumed was the living room.

There was a brown floral print couch next to the far wall. On the floor was a deep blue area rug covered with golden stars. A tv stand void of a television sat across from the couch. In place of DVDs and electronics were books. Dozens of them, all hardback and large. Each end of the books on top were amethyst geode bookends, preventing anything from toppling. Hanging overhead by chain and wire was a small, brass chandelier giving off a low bronze glow of light. A couple potted plants hung out by the window near the couch. Jess’ backpack laid slumped against the tv stand. Tristan dropped his next to hers. Jess wasn’t in sight.

On the stained glass coffee table in the center of the room was an old, [ black lantern ](https://glowstickia.tumblr.com/post/149112438142/i-painted-apollosprophets-spirit-lumina-again). Ryan stared at it. Her gut twisted in recognition. Light flickered for a moment before snuffing itself out. Tristan walked over to the table, his back to Ryan, and picked the lantern up. It swung in his hand. The light flickered to life again. A string of words, jumbled, and fast spilled out of his mouth. Ryan slowly walked over to the bags and dumped hers on top of the others. When she turned back Tristan was holding the lantern with both hands.

“So,” Tristan held up the lantern, “as you probably already know this is my tool.”

Ryan looked to the stairs then back at him. “Yeah, you nearly shot me with that in the forest a couple days ago.”

“Wh-” his voice faltered. He cleared his throat, “what else do you know about spectral business?”

Ryan’s teeth scraped against her lower lip until she made a pop noise. “A bit? Maybe? I dunno, but I did see you holding that when we ran into each other while you were romping around in the forest not being suspicious.”

He squinted at her. “I didn’t shoot you with anything though.”

Ryan inhaled. Her shoulders relaxed. “Yeah, totally nope.” She’d tell him later... _maybe_. She stuffed her hands into her hoodie’s pouch again. “Anyways, your tool is a lantern.”

Tristan raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” He held the lantern higher for emphasis. “With it, I can light up dark places like most do. Don’t need batteries or matches to light it. It runs on spectral energy, mine more precise.” Orange energy rolled off his arms and hands and poured into the lantern. He grunted as a hole opened up in the center of the lantern. A small wisp flew out and hovered near his shoulder as the empty hole closed. He took a deep breath and lowered his lantern.

The small wisp cloaked in light giggled. He gestured to it. “Ryan, I’d like you to meet Lumina. Lumina, Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK!!! THEY'RE BONDING!!!  
> Aaaah I'm super excited for the next chapter. :Dc we get to meet some of my faaavorite friends~  
> Bless apollo for making such fun friends~


	3. Lumina and Mazu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...your spirits.

Tristan picked up the black lantern as the flame inside flickered on. He closed his eyes and opened them. The living room warped into cobble streets. Shrouded buildings, lit with hanging lanterns of [ various colors and shapes](http://tookipalooki.tumblr.com/post/154280668914/the-night-is-dark-take-a-lantern-with-you-to), swayed from wrought iron poles. He kept still as his eyes scanned above and orange smoke curled off his arms. A pink lantern, shaped like a heart swung as an orange wisp pushed it aside and made its descent.

The wisp, spun around him before hovering at eye level. Her cloak was made of sunset as light cascaded down, dripping like candle wax. The vibrant yellows, oranges, and magenta's shifted, flickering like a lit candle. Inside the hood of her cloak was....darkness, a void that drank in light and returned with nothing. Two glowing red eyes stared into his.

“Hey Lumina,” Tristan greeted.

Lumina giggled, her voice was hollow and rang like tiny bells. “I was wondering when you would return.” She looked behind him. “Oh~” Lumina zipped behind him to the figure shrouded in darkness. “Who’s this, Tristan?”

Tristan didn’t have to turn to know who Lumina was referring to. “I figured you’d want to meet her.” Lumina hovered in front of him, her glowing eyes watching.

“Is  _she_ that new spectral you had us tailing for a while?”

Tristan stared at Lumina. He could feel her grinning despite the lack of facial features. “She _might_ be.” Lumina giggled, her voice ringing. “I know you’re one for dramatic entrances-”

“Would not know me any other way.” She swayed in the air, looped, and returned to her original spot.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “I figured I could pour my energy into the lantern and you'll make a dramatic entrance.”

Lumina stopped her firefly like dance. Her voice jingled. “Aw, you want to impress her.”

“...Well, you _are_ impressive.”

She contemplated his words for a moment. “Very true,” her voice rattled.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, were you planning on introducing yourself any other way?"

She floated a little higher in the air. "My original plan was to come out in a plume of smoke and fire, but your suggestion is quaint, too." She danced, looping and swaying before spinning around him and stopping a foot from his face.

Tristan’s eyes narrowed. "You know the smoke and fire entrance is only safe outside.” Her voiced jingled like a hum. She knew of course.

But any other way was _less_ fun.

* * *

 

Ryan took a step back, nearly tripping on the backpacks as Lumina zoomed close to her face. Her back arched as she placed a hand on the wall behind her for balance. She stared into the cloak’s abyss. The abyss stared back. After a beat of silence Ryan waved slightly. “Um, hi, Lumina?”

The spirit’s glowing red eyes twinkled as Lumina began moving around Ryan. “So, you are the one he’s told me about.” She returned to Ryan’s face. Dark purple energy rolled off of Ryan’s shoulders. “Like the night.” She said and giggled. Lumina returned to hover near Tristan, never resting in one spot for more than a couple seconds.

“So,” Ryan pushed herself off the wall and returned her hands to her pouch, “how’d you do that? What exactly just-”  
  
Tristan gestured to the lantern. “With enough energy a spirit can return to its form. Some take less energy to return than others.”

“Does not make me any less powerful.” Lumina jingled somewhere overhead.

Tristan looked up and sighed. “Lumina, please don’t burn out the lights. Lucinda will know you were out.”

Lumina rattled like a silenced bell before she returned to hover near him. “She does not use the proper lighting.”

Ryan’s hands played with her necklace case. “So, your thing is light?”

Lumina hummed and floated in front of Tristan’s face before he could answer. “Fire, my dear.” She said and zipped over to Ryan’s face again. “I can show you, if you would like a little show.~”

“We can show her later,” Tristan said, then clarified, “...outside.”

Loud, clunky footsteps approached and stomped in the doorway leading to the rest of the apartment. Jess swung an old, antique cane over her shoulder as she popped her hip and rested her free hand on her side. “Aw, c’mon you promised you’d wait!”

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. “You were taking a while.”

“I was in the _bathroom_.”

Lumina floated over to her, and hovered over Jess’ shoulder. “Afternoon,” she chimed.

Jess moved her cane in front of her. “Hey, Lumina. Good to see you again.”

“And I, you.”

Ryan stared at the antique cane. “Is...is that your tool?” She asked, her hand grasping at the wall.

Jess beamed at Ryan. “Yep!” She twirled it in her hand like a baton and smacked her hand. Jess moved to the center of the room, Tristan moved to the doorway leading to the hall. Lumina hovered next to Ryan as Jess spun on her toes. She motioned her hand, mimicking the removal of an invisible hat. “Ladies and Tristan,” she announced, winking in Lumina’s and Ryan’s direction, “may I present to you, my spirit.” Teal blossomed off Jess’ shoulders, moved down her arms, and poured into the cane.

Ryan blinked. Teal smoke rose and spread around the cane until a glowing hole appeared in its center. Tristan slunk back into the hallway as Jess continued to pour her energy into her tool. And out stepped a-. "Is that," Ryan tilted her head slightly, "[a fish wearing a suit and top hat?](http://somniens.tumblr.com/post/142113011925/umm-these-guys-belong-to-apollosprophet-and)"  
  
The large teal fish was, in fact, wearing a suit and top hat. He posed, flapping his fin before him and behind him. "HELLO WORLD MAZU IS BACK!"

Jess swung her cane on her shoulders and grinned. "Ryan, this is my spirit Mazu. Mazu this is-"

"THE LOVELY LADY YOU TOLD ME ABOUT." He bowed and removed his top hat. Ryan opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words. Mazu stood tall and placed his hat back on his head. "SHE'S BEACHLESS!"  
  
Ryan's eyes widened as a grin formed on her lips. "Whale, you're a starfish!"

"Jess." Tristan said, poking his head back in the room, "what have you done."

Mazu turned to him, and Tristan immediately regretted so many things.

* * *

 

Lucinda grunted, shifting the bags in her hands as she pulled her keys out of her hidden skirt pocket. She pressed the key in the lock and turn-. It wouldn’t turn. She frowned and tried the handle. The bell overhead chimed and she sighed. They forgot to lock up again.

She retrieved her keys and re-balanced her groceries as she walked across the hardwood floors. Her lips twitched as she flipped on the lights and dropped a couple bags onto the counter. The fluorescent yellowed glow chased away the darkness looming over her shelves of antiques. She rubbed her arms, muttering to herself. Adjusting her navy cardigan, she picked up her bags, and walked through the curtain.

“Jess, Tristan,” she said, climbing the stairs up to her apartment, “what have I said about leaving the front door-” her voice faltered.

Jess stood in the middle of the room, staring wide eyed at Lucinda with her cane raised over her head. Ryan, the new girl, laid in a heap on top of a pile of bags, covering her mouth. Lumina, hovered in the doorway, bells chiming. Lucinda sighed as she placed her grocery next to the couch, strolled past Jess, and stopped, arms crossed, in the doorway. Her foot tapped the floor, eyebrow raised.

On the floor was a large, dapper catfish. Underneath was Tristan, most likely regretting every single life choice that lead up to that point.

“Mazu,” Lucinda said, unamused, “what have I said about suffocating my employees with hugs?”

The catfish stood, brushed itself off and adjusted his hat before turning to her. “LUCINDA! GOOD TO SEA YOU AGAIN!”

She looked past Mazu and grinned at Tristan, still on the floor, and covered in slime. “You know you have to let him stop doing that to you dear. He tastes fear.”

Tristan grumbled and sat up. “You try stopping a 100 pound catfish.”

Mazu beamed. [ "I HAVE TASTE BUDS ALL OVER MY BODY! ](http://www.gameandfishmag.com/fishing/fishing_catfish-fishing_gf_aa076502a/) "  
  
Tristan shivered. "STOP SAYING THAT!"

Lumina giggled again. Lucinda looked up, eye brow raised. “Don’t think I forgot about you.”

Lumina swayed in the air. “How could _anyone_ forget about me?” she jingled.

Lucinda turned around and walked to the center of the room. A navy orb started swirling at her fingertips. “Alright you two, back into your tools. The kids need you.”

Ryan sat up, or attempted to sit up on the pile of book bags. “What are you gonna do?” she asked, sliding to the floor.

Lucinda glanced at her. “Spirits take time to regenerate their manifested forms. While on their last legs, they save themselves by possessing items, tools as we call them, or sometimes people. Mediums. These two have a fast regeneration rates.” She pointed her fingers like a mock gun at Mazu.

Mazu raised his top hat towards Ryan. “UNTIL NEXT TIME FAIR MAIDEN.” Lucinda fired. Clear smoke fled towards Jess’ cane and disappeared.

Lumina descended to the middle of the doorway. “Let me warm him up first,” she chimed.

Lucinda held back her second shot. “Go ahead. Tristan, get up.”

Tristan grunted as he pulled himself off the floor, still dripping with slime. “I’m taking like...twenty showers after this.” He said as Lumina wove around him. Small bursts of light flared and dimmed. Within moments, Lumina was hovering over his shoulder. The slime, was gone. “Thank you.”

Lumina grinned with her eyes. “Someone has to watch out for my boy.” She turned to Lucinda, “Save your shot. Allow me.” Lumina flared like a dying supernova. Tristan jumped to the side clutching his chest as Lumina...melted. Her wispy clear form immediately dove into his lantern on the ground.

Tristan sighed as his shoulders drooped. “Warn me next time.”

Jess laughed as she clutched her stomach. “I love her. She’s so fun, haha.”

Ryan stood and placed her hands back into her hoodie’s pouch. “So, uh…” she hummed and made a popping noise with her lips, “why are we here?”

Lucinda’s navy orb evaporated as she walked over to her pile of groceries. “We will get to that, but first,” she gestured to the bags, “I require assistance getting this to the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry~ Lumina and Mazu will make their returns. I love them both too much to /not/ bring them back.


	4. New Level Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says mission briefing like sharing cookies with your frie- ghost powered classmates.

The tiled black and white checkerboard flooring of the kitchen felt like it was pulled from 1930's while the light blue steel cabinets and loud yellow back splash screamed 1950s. Ryan pulled another cookie from the tin cookie jar on the table and munched on it quietly as Lucinda leaned against the linoleum counter. Jess dragged the cookie jar towards her and bit down on her own cookie. Tristan reached for the tin, but Jess slapped his hand away. She grabbed two more cookies. Lucinda raised her eyebrow, arms crossed, silently judging her...'employees'. Jess slowly dropped one cookie back into the tin before shoving it towards Tristan.  
  
Lucinda cleared her throat. "Right, well," she pushed off the counter and clasped her hands behind her back, "I'm assuming you want to know the mission details."   
  
Ryan's hand paused, her cookie hovering in front of her face. "Mission?"

Lucinda's eyes glanced over the other two, who in turn, avoided her gaze as they ate their cookies. "I know you're still gaining your footing in the world of spectrals, but spirits never rest. Part of our job is to help maintain the balance. Keep the more aggressive ones in check."  
  
"MMM!" Jess quickly swallowed her cookie, "preventing humans and spirits alike from getting hurt."   
  
Lucinda nodded. "Yes, but please chew more before swallowing dear. Don't want you to choke."

Jess waved around her second cookie. "Yeah, yeah. You just don't wanna pay my parents back the insurance again."

Ryan stared at Jess alarmed. “ _Again?_ ”

Jess stared back. Her eyes retained contact as she shoved the entire cookie in her mouth. The sides of her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk shoveling stock for winter for safe keeping. She winced as she painfully chewed her cookie, her eye contact, however, never wavered.

Lucinda cleared her throat. “Jessamine.”

Tristan snorted and mumbled something into his own cookie as Jess finished her’s. She puffed up her chest. Ryan took the tin and set it between her legs before Jess had a chance to grab another cookie.  
  
Lucinda cleared her throat again. "As I was saying." The trio turned their attention back to Lucinda. "There is talk of a potential grudge roaming the forest nearby. It's favorite thing to do is swoop down, attack, and carry off its victims."   
  
"Bird of prey?" Ryan guessed, slapping Jess' wrist without looking away.   
  
"Potentially one of a sort." Lucinda tapped her fingers together and strolled to the fridge, "Spirits can be a mixture of animals, inanimate objects, as well as nothing of the sort." She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, "It could have qualities of a bird of prey, however, what it looks like is unknown. No one has had a chance to get a good look of it outside of swooping large mass."   
  
"Typical." Tristan sighed just as Ryan quietly said "Cryptid."

Jess crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. “Just tell us if the emu moth regenerated again.” Lucinda remained silent as she checked the water’s expiration date. Jess stood up. Teal rolled off her shoulders. Her chair squeaked and tipped backwards. "ITS [ THE EMU MOTH ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5753239) AGAIN ISNT IT?" 

Lucinda slowly closed the fridge door, uncapped her water, and took a long slow drink. "Maybe." Jess ran her fingers through her hair and groaned loudly.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at Lucinda. “And you wonder why we take so long to finish the job.”

Ryan opened the cookie tin and grabbed a broken cookie. She stared ahead and munched on it quietly. After two bites she said, “So, is anyone gonna explain what the heck is an emu moth other than a horrifying mothman misconception?”

Jess ran her hands down her face. “A spirit that likes to terrorize us."  
  
Tristan snorted. "Understatement."   
  
Lucinda took another sip of her water. "The emu moth spirit is one of many actually. It has a relatively quick recovery time and it tends to tool inconspicuous objects such as nests, branches, and sometimes feathers. One of its favored attacks is swooping down and picking up its prey."   
  
"And tossing them into me." Jess grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest, "We've handled it before, but it's still hell annoying."

Ryan looked around the room. "So, uh...why are we what again?"  
  
Lucinda placed her water on the counter. Her hands gripped the sink as she leaned against it. "Aggressive spirits are to be tamed. When they can't be calmed well-" She inhaled and left her answer hang in the air, "Once the spirit is tooled, try to find it this time. Due to its quick recovery time we cannot let it rest in the forest. Bring it back here and I'll make sure to have dinner ready by then."

Jess stroked her chin as she eyed Lucinda. "And what's for dinner?"  
  
Lucinda turned and grinned. "A surprise~" She waved at them, "alright, head on out. You're burning daylight." Tristan and Jess gave each other knowing looks before exiting the kitchen.   
  
Ryan sat in her chair, cookie tin still in her lap. "I...don't know if this is a good idea."   
  
Lucinda blinked. A soft smile tug at her lips. "You'll be safe, dear. We don't expect you to suddenly become an expert fighter. You won't be facing this spirit alone. They're good kids."   
  
Ryan flushed as she remembered Jess wrapping her arm across Ryan's shoulders.   
  
_“Tristan and I got you, alright? We’re a team now. He and I have been doing this for years. It’s a little overwhelming so if you need to hang back or anything we got you. Deal?”_   
  
Ryan took a deep breath. "Deal," she whispered, placing the tin back onto the kitchen table. She stood and dusted the cookie crumbs off of her pants, "is there," Ryan sucked in her lip, her mind searching for a word, "is there anything else I should know about these 'missions'?"   
  
Lucinda opened a couple cabinets and dragged out a couple pots and pans. "We will debrief after you all return." She waved her pot at Ryan, "Go on, I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are."   
  
Ryan stuffed her hands into her sweatshirt. "Right."

* * *

 

"Wrong."  
  
Ryan blew a raspberry. "What? Seriously?"   
  
Jess twirled her cane. "Yeah, they're way off kilter."   
  
Tristan moved a branch out of his way as he followed close behind them. "Ghosts can be created after a grizzly death, same goes for unfinished business. However-"   
  
"Oh boy." Ryan said, kicking up a few leaves in her path, "Don't tell me, they can't actually move objects."   
  
"Wrong again." Jess said as she danced around roots and branches.   
  
"Depends on the spirit and ghost's strength." Tristan clarified, "They can be corporal or poltergeist, but not always."

Ryan squinted at them. "How...how long did you say you've been doing this?"  
  
Jess and Tristan exchanged glances. "A while." "Years."

"I mean those are answers, sure."

Tristan shrugged. “Gotta be level 4 to unlock tragic backstory.”

Ryan jumped in front of him, her hands balled into fists. “Watch. Me. Gardner.”

Jess snorted. “Oh please, he’s lying. He’s totally level 3 unlock.” Tristan immediately placed his hand on his chest and looked at Jess in mock offense. “Don’t even, you know it's true.”

Tristan rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

Ryan puffed up her cheeks. "Level 5."  
  
Tristan stared at her, his eyes narrowed. "Challenge accepted, Orson."   
  
Jess grinned wickedly at the both of them. "LEVEL 6 _FRIENDSHIP_ ."   
  
"Wait," Tristan whipped back to her, " _what do you mean level 6?_ I've known you for _years_ and you throw level 6 unlocking at me?"   
  
Jess' face dropped to neutral. "Tristan...I love you like a brother. You know this. That leveling is different bro."   
  
"....I feel offended."

“Yeah, one of your two emotions: offended and regret.”

“ _EXCUSE YOU_.”

Ryan’s hands continued to fumble with the necklace case in her sweatshirt pouch. The sun above glistened through the leaves of the black cherry, and sycamore trees. Light briefly dimmed as something past quickly overhead. Ryan stopped in her tracks and turned back at the other two. “Guys.”

“See! You’re offended by me pointing it out.”

“I’m ‘offended’ that you think I’m offended.”

A low grumble emanated from the shrubs farther down the path. Ryan inched closer to Jess and Tristan. “ _Guys._ ”

Jess waved at her midway while she was rolling up her sleeve. “Hang on Ryan, Trist needs to-”

Ryan moved between them, and shoved them towards the sound, both giving her collective “HEY!”s.

In the shadows, brown smoke rose and curled around a figure with a long, thin neck. A set of wood-like moth wings rose behind it. Two, massive, black soulless eyes hovered between the thin neck of the creature. The wings fluttered. The eyes blinked.

 

“I hate missions.” Ryan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe after using this spirit 4 different times, I /finally/ wrote in a description for it? emu moth spirit is a spirit i smushed together like...almost 2 years ago and I like to use em for like lil easter eggs/running joke in my fics haha. (If you see something that mentions "the birds" that is a reference to this spirit believe it or not lol)


End file.
